I Wish I Was the Moon
by CajunWitch
Summary: A oneshot of my interpretation of what might've happened in the sixth year at Hogwarts after Hermione witnessed Ron and Lavender snogging during Gryffindor's victory party.


**I Wish I Was the Moon**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing related to Harry Potter**

**Just wanted to try writing a one-shot, a little Dramione that's been running in my head. I always wondered what would've happened if Hermione had met up with Draco in the Astronomy Tower during their sixth year. I was inspired by the song "I Wish I was the Moon" by Neko Case. If there are any True Blood fans, that song was used during an amazing scene with Sookie and Eric! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chimney falls and lovers blaze**_

_**Thought that I was young**_

_**Now I've freezing hands and bloodless veins**_

_**As numb as I've become**_

_**I'm so tired**_

_**I wish I was the moon tonight**_

**-Neko Case "I Wish I Was the Moon"**

Hermione sobbed quietly and hugged herself. _Damn Ron to hell,_ she thought. It was unreal how she thought things were going so well and then it all turned to crap. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts and Hermione had really thought this was going to be the year she and Ron finally get together. Earlier that day, Ron had played an incredible game of Quidditch and helped lead the Gryffindors to victory. After the game, there was a victory party in Gryffindor's common room and Ron was the center of attention. Hermione watched from a short distance away, happy that Ron was finally getting the respect he deserved. That changed when Lavender Brown walked up to Ron and snogged him senselessly. Ron was shocked at first, but then responded eagerly. Hermione felt like her heart dropped to her stomach. She turned and walked out of the common room, it was too painful to watch.

Harry was at the celebration and was glad that Ron was the center of attention. He smiled when Lavender planted one on Ron, but then he noticed how Hermione's face fell when this happened. Harry, concerned for Hermione, followed her out of the common room. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady. He didn't see Hermione in the corridor. He called out her name and found her sitting on the last step of a stairwell that led into an empty classroom. She was alone except for a small ring of tweeting birds circling the room, which she had just conjured up. Harry was unsure what to say to her, so he just sat beside her before he spoke.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said, her voice sounding like it was about to crack. "I was just practicing."

"Looks good Hermione," Harry said softly. What could he say to her? He had suspected for quite some time that she had feelings for Ron.

"Looks like Ron was enjoying himself," Hermione replied, this time her voice breaking.

"Yeah, I guess he was. Hey Hermione-," Harry was about to say something when to his horror, the door to the classroom burst open. Ron was laughing as he walked in with Lavender, pulling her by the hand.

"Oops, looks like this room is taken," Lavender said in her annoying, babyish voice as she giggled. She started to back out of the room, trying to make Ron follow her, but he hesitated, wondering why Harry and Hermione were there.

"Hey Harry, why are you here? I didn't know where you'd gone off to," Ron said as he avoided looking at Hermione. He also was admiring the flock of tiny birds flying around. Hermione's talent always amazed him.

"You shouldn't keep Lavender waiting," Hermione said as she stood from the step and stared directly at Ron.

Ron finally looked at her, attempting a smile, but it was soon replaced with confusion when he saw the tears in Hermione's eyes. As he processed this, he was unprepared when Hermione shrieked, "Oppugno!" The flock of birds flew towards Ron like a hailstorm. He ran to the door before the birds could attack him and slammed it shut. The birds flew into the door, disappearing.

Harry was shocked by all this and wanted to console Hermione, but all he heard was a door slamming and what he thought was a sob. He went up to the corridor, but there was no sign of Hermione. Harry sighed and decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room. That was probably where Hermione had gone, he thought.

Hermione sobbed, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her shirt. She kept on walking, there was no way she was going back to the common room and have her classmates seeing her look so distraught. She had lost track of how long she'd been walking, she walked down corridors, climbed stairwells, not caring where they led. Suddenly, she stopped walking when she realized she'd made it to the Astronomy Tower.

For a moment, her sadness was forgotten as she took in the breathtaking view from Hogwarts tallest tower. It must have been about midnight; the sky was clear with an abundance of stars. The moon was a gorgeous shade of harvest orange and looked close enough to touch. As Hermione admired the beauty of it, a fleeting thought went through her mind. How she wished she could be the moon and not be so miserable. Thinking she was alone, she gave a start when an unmistakable drawl that could only belong to one person came out of the darkness.

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour Granger? A little past your bedtime don't you think? Did I startle you?" Draco Malfoy drawled as he walked towards her from the darkened corner he was standing in when Hermione had walked in.

"I didn't know anyone was in here. I think I'll be going," Hermione said quickly and started to leave, but then Malfoy grasped her arm.

"Not so fast Granger. You look upset. What happened? Did a hippogriff eat your homework?" Draco asked as he snickered.

"Malfoy, let go of my arm. It's really none of your business why I'm upset. You're the last person I'd ever confide in," Hermione growled. What the hell was Malfoy's problem and why was he touching her? Wasn't he afraid of her mudblood germs?

"Hmm, let me guess? Could it possibly be that Weaselbee was with that trollop Lavender Brown?" Draco said teasingly, still not letting go of her arm.

"Just shut up Malfoy. You don't know anything. Now kindly let go of me so I can get out of here," Hermione said sharply.

"Oh ho, I know more than you think Granger! Judging by your reaction, looks like my guess was correct," Draco replied and laughed.

"Go ahead and ridicule me Malfoy. I don't care. Yes, I have feelings for Ron and he doesn't have any for me. Why don't you just leave me the hell alone and go have a good laugh at my expense with your little Slytherin buddies," Hermione snapped as she tried to pull her arm away again.

"Hey Granger, I was only joking. I didn't think you really had feelings for Weaselbee! Look for what it's worth, I'm sorry. Look take this and wipe your face," Draco said softly as he released her arm and handed her his handkerchief.

Was this the same Draco Malfoy she'd known since they started Hogwarts? Malfoy was such a prick, insulting her and her friends, and always trying to get them in trouble. He was actually being halfway decent. _Must be the full moon, _she thought.

"Thanks Malfoy. I'm sorry I snapped at you," Hermione replied as she lightly dabbed at her tearstained face. _Wow, Malfoy's handkerchief smells amazing, _she thought. It was a wonderful aroma of sandalwood and probably some exotic spices she couldn't identify.

"No problem Granger. See I can be decent when I want to be, just don't let anyone know," Draco smirked. He walked over to the open area of the tower and gazed at the sky. "I love coming up here at this time of the evening, especially when there's a full moon. Sometimes I wish I was the moon."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Malfoy expressing the same thought as she did earlier? She decided it was getting late, so she walked over to him to return his handkerchief.

"Malfoy, I appreciate you letting me use your handkerchief. I can give it back to you, but I'm sure you don't want my mudblood germs," Hermione said lightly.

"Granger, I don't care about that," Draco replied as he took his handkerchief back and shoved it in the pocket of the black suit jacket he was wearing.

"Thanks again Malfoy, well I think I'll be going now, it's late," Hermione said and turned to leave the tower. This was all so surreal, Malfoy being nice? Maybe she was dreaming.

"Granger, don't go yet. It's such a beautiful evening, it seems a shame to let it go to waste," Draco said with a wistful expression.

"Umm okay. It is quite lovely," Hermione said softly as she closer to where Draco was standing. They looked at the sky for quite a few minutes and then Draco turned to her.

"Granger, what the hell do you see in Ronald Weasley? I mean, you can do so much better," Draco said pointedly.

"Malfoy, since when are you interested in my love life? Ron's great. He's cute, a good athlete, and we've been friends for a long time," Hermione replied, her face scrunching up a little. Malfoy was getting way too personal.

"I've never been interested in your love life Granger. I'm only expressing an honest opinion. I mean, come on Granger. How many guys have you been out with? You've probably never been kissed," Draco chuckled.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I've had my fair share of kissing. Who do you think you are some expert on kissing?" Hermione snorted.

"How about I let you be the judge of that?" Draco said softly as he gently put a finger under her chin and gently pressed his lips to hers.

_This is not happening! Malfoy is kissing me,_ Hermione thought wildly. She put both hands against his chest to push him away, but he grabbed them with one hand and pulled her closer to him, never breaking their kiss. After about a minute, he released her and looked at her.

"Well, how was that?" Draco asked, smirking. He knew she liked it.

"I've had better," Hermione said haughtily and turned to walk away, when Draco stopped her, pulling her towards him and crushed his lips to hers. One of his arms snaked around her waist, while the other combed through her hair. At first she tried to push him away again, but then she began to respond to him as her arms went around his neck and her fingers grazed his pale hair.

Draco smiled as he hear a light moan from Hermione and he continued to kiss her. He had her right where he wanted her. He gently eased them to the floor and pulled Hermione onto his lap, never breaking their kiss. He started to unbutton her shirt and when he was done, she gasped when he touched her breasts. Draco stopped kissing her and looked at her expectantly.

Hermione didn't know what had come over her, but she knew she didn't want him to stop. When he kissed her, she felt a tingle all the way down into her toes. Sure she had kissed Viktor Krum in her fourth year and had shared a few light makeout sessions with a muggle boyfriend from the summer before, but it was nothing like this.

She let Draco remove her shirt and unclasp her bra. He took off her bra and placed it near her shirt. He touched her breasts while he kissed her again. His lips left hers and started to make a trail of small kisses down her neck and then to her breasts. Hermione threw her head back and groaned when he took one of her small breasts into his mouth, sucking gently while he lightly flicked the nipple on her other breast with his thumb. He did this, alternating between her breasts for a few minutes. She helped him remove his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. When she was done, Draco shook off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He pulled her to him and lowered her to the floor, so that he was above her.

Hermione shivered when her bare back hit the marble floor, it was very cold. Draco noticed this and conjured a thick blanket. He muttered a spell and the blanket was underneath them.

"Is that better?" Draco whispered. Hermione nodded as he took her lips again and his bare chest rubbed against hers. He moaned with pleasure as Hermione lightly ran her hands up and down his back. Draco couldn't believe he was doing this with Hermione Granger, but for reasons he couldn't explain, it felt right.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes, their hands exploring each other's body. Draco looked at Hermione as he sat up and started to remove her jeans. When she didn't protest, he removed them and as he pulled them over her feet, Hermione tried kicking them off and fell over. Draco grinned as he finally got them off and tossed them near her other clothing. Hermione sat up and started to unbuckle his pants. He pushed them down and kicked them to the side. Clad only in his silk boxers and Hermione in her plain white cotton bikini knickers, Draco got on top of her and they started to kiss again.

Hermione could feel his erection thought his boxers and it finally hit her; she was about to have sex with Malfoy and she didn't care. It was as if this was meant to happen. She'd even forgot that she was upset about Ron and Lavender! She was knocked out of these thoughts as Malfoy's fingers pushed aside her knickers. He lightly brushed her clit with his index finger and then inserted another one in her. She had never been touched there before and held her breath, as Malfoy fingered her.

"You're so wet. Are you ready for me love?" Draco whispered in her ear and gently nibbled her earlobe.

Hermione gave an involuntary shiver and nodded. Draco removed his fingers and slowly pulled her knickers off. He stood up and removed his boxers. Hermione looked up at his slim, but muscled physique. His abdomen was well-defined and as she gazed further down, his penis was glistening with pre-cum. Malfoy was something to behold as the moonlight streamed from behind. He moved down to the floor again and stroked her face as he kissed her again. He stopped and looked at her.

"Granger, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? Who knew all this was hidden underneath your robes? Weaselbee doesn't deserve you," Draco said softly as he gently nudged her legs apart with his knees. He positioned himself at her entrance and began to push. He met with resistance and looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Granger? We can stop," Draco said. He had been so caught up in the moment. He was just realizing it was her first time.

"I don't want to stop Draco," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was all Draco needed to hear. He also loved that she called him by his first name. He muttered a contraceptive spell.

Draco pushed slowly and eventually broke through her barrier. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as he lightly thrust. She never imagined it would have been so painful, but as Draco moved slowly within her, it got better. He smiled as she started to move her hips up, urging him to move faster. Draco buried his face in her neck, kissing her, as his thrusts became more urgent. She was so tight and he loved the way he felt inside her. His climax was building and within a few minutes, Draco came in sharp bursts into Hermione, shouting her name. He slowly removed himself from her and lay beside her, catching his breath.

Hermione propped herself and reclined on one elbow. "What just happened?" she asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Draco smirked and chuckled when she reached out to smack him playfully.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked softly.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just accept it for what it is. I think you and I needed this tonight," Draco said and caressed her face.

"I think you're right. I better get back to my dorm before they send out a search party," Hermione smiled as she stood up and started to look for her clothes.

Draco remained on the floor and watched her, admiring her curves. "I'm up here pretty often."

"Meaning?" Hermione asked.

"Meaning if ever you find your way up here again, you won't be disappointed," Draco grinned.

"I'll bear that in mind," Hermione said as she pulled on her bra and underwear.

"Will you regret it?" Draco asked.

"Regret what?" Hermione asked.

"This, you losing your virginity to me. I seriously doubt you ever thought I'd be your first," Draco replied.

"You're right about that! But you know what Draco? I don't regret it was you. This is going to sound strange, but I think this was supposed to happen this way," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Draco sat up, reaching for his boxers and pulling them on. He found the rest of his clothes and put them back on.

Hermione located the rest of her clothes and put them on quickly. She turned towards Draco. "I'll see you around I suppose. I'll understand totally if we don't acknowledge each other when our classmates are near."

Draco took a deep breath and let it out. "I know. How about this? It's only a suggestion but if you want to meet whenever there's a full moon, we can do that. It can be our secret."

"I'll think about it. Goodnight Draco," Hermione said, as she placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her back. "I'll let it be your decision. Goodnight Hermione." He let her go and watched as she left the tower. He whispered to himself, "I think you've stolen my heart Hermione Granger."

In the next few months, her friends wondered why Hermione was suddenly so interested in the different phases of the moon. Little did they know that whenever there was a full moon, Hermione made her way to the Astronomy Tower. She also went when there were quarter moons, half-moons, and sometimes when there was no moon at all.

**A/N: Having some fun, I needed to get this out of my head. Enjoy!**


End file.
